A Time to Remember
by LittleLonnie
Summary: When Sam studies at Stanford, he's unaware that his friend Brady is possessed by a demon, he and his girlfriend Jessica takes the next step in their relationship and an old bully causes unforseen trouble. Years later Dean will learn the truth too.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Time to Remember

**Author:** LittleLonnie

**Warnings:** Sexual content, mention of drugs, violence. There is one sex scene in this story and although it's decribing what's going on it's not going into naughty details lol.

**Spoilers:** For 5x20 Characters: Sam (21), Brady (21), Jess (21).

**In Epilogue:** Sam (27), Dean (31), Brady (27)

**Summary:** Sam goes to Stanford, he's unaware that his friend Brady is possessed by a demon and uses drug problems as a cover up. Sam and his girlfriend Jessica takes the next step in their relationship and an old bully causes unforseen trouble for Sam. Many years later Dean will learn the truth too of what happened when he wasn't there to protect his little brother.

**Important:** You should read Chapter 25 of "The ABC of Limp!Sam" which story-vise is another one then this, but it's the same characters with Brady before the demon took over and before Jess.

**Disclaimer:** "Supernatural" and all characters beside Jacob etc belong to Eric Kripke.

_Many thanks to my beta reader **Ravanne!**__ She has beta read every chapter!_

___

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

"Come on man. When are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Sam had been trying to catch Brady's attention for awhile now, but without much luck. The blond kid eventually met his friend's eyes. His eyes were red and tired, but he still had his familiar smirk on his face.

"You're a good friend, Sam," Brady sighed, resting his elbow on the table and cradled his head against his hand.

"So let me help you man," Sam urged, trying to get his friend to open up about what he was going through. The two friends were sitting in the Stanford library, Sam having skipped his morning business law class to catch up with Brady. They had been close friends for over a year now, but after Thanksgiving things seemed to have changed, and not for the better. Brady had gone home for the holiday break, and it seemed like the good kid he'd been when Sam first met him was almost completely gone. This Brady seemed broken, was using drugs and had seemingly given up on his future plans completely.

"It's nothing you can do, Sam. Shit happens," Brady waved off his friend's concern with a negligent gesture and quickly changed subject before Sam could respond.

"So how's it going with Jess?" Brady asked, giving Sam his new self-assured smirk and winked.

"None of your business," Sam snorted, letting Brady change the subject. For now.

"Dude, I introduced the two of you. I deserve to know! Of course, spare me the details though," Brady snorted too, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Sam shrugged.

"Dude, my roommate moved out of our place barely a week after meeting this amazing girl. Sure, a little quickly, but who am I to judge?" Brady asked, grinning knowingly.

"You need get a new roommate. Especially since you're not exactly swimming in money."

"That's the first time I have heard you say anything economically related for months!" Sam laughed and Brady just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Just trying to help my buddy," Brady defended.

"Since he's too dense to ask that amazing girl to move in with him." He shoved his chair away from the table and got to his feet, Sam rising also to follow his friend. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well I appreciate it," Sam nudged Brady's arm.

"You're always looking out for me." "Grumpy," Brady snickered and strode down the rows of books.

"Likewise," Sam playfully shoved Brady as they made their way out of the library. The two laughed together and for a moment Sam completely forgot about his friend's problems and bad times.

"See you tonight at the party then? Becky will be there," Brady winked knowingly as they got out of the school.

"Sure," Sam said with a decided lack of enthusiastically. The two clasped hands before separating and Sam headed to his apartment. He had never been much of a party animal and he really needed to keep up on his studies if he wanted to keep his scholarship. But he owed it to Brady to try to keep close and keep his friend out of trouble, so he hadn't really much of a choice. It also helped that Jessica was coming along, as well as some of his friends.

* * *

Sam let himself into his apartment and quickly locked the door behind him, the instincts of a lifetime on the road in too many questionable rooms in shoddy motels keeping him mindful of his safety. It was a decent sized place and he knew that he'd been lucky to find one this size as close to campus as it was, but it was intended for two. He had thought about asking Jess if she wanted to come to live with him, but he didn't want to scare her away just yet. Things were progressing well between them, but their relationship was still relatively new. He had just put down his bag when there was a knock on the door. Sam peered through the peephole and immediately unlocked the door when he saw who his visitor was.

"Jess!" Sam smiled and Jessica stepped inside, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"So, you're still coming to the party? Or have you figured out another graceful excuse?" Jess teased as she took off her shoes and jacket, already dressed for the evening so she could hang out with Sam before leaving for the party.

"Yes, I'm going. I'm worried about Brady," Sam admitted and Jess nodded knowingly.

"Me too. I wonder what could have happened over the break. He still won't tell you?" Jess asked as she went into the kitchen. Sam just sighed and shook his head. He chuckled warmly when Jess found the plate of cookies she had baked for him the other day and took one, tearing off a healthy bite. They just looked at each other for a little while before Jess broke the silence.

"I've got a suggestion. I don't want you to freak out, okay?" She sat down at the table and Sam sat down across her.

"Alright." He raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering why she seemed almost nervous.

"I was thinking since you've got this huge apartment and since my roomie is moving in with her boyfriend." She paused a little, studying his reaction.

"Anyway, I thought that maybe I could come live with you." When Sam didn't answer immediately, she bit her lip and appeared to be wondering if she said the wrong thing. Her expression changed to one of confusion when Sam began to laugh.

"To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about that too," he assured his girlfriend, seeing her exhale in relief.

"Now I'm just happy that you beat me to it and I don't need to ask!" Jess grinned poked her tongue at him playfully.

"Seriously though, I'd love to have you move in," he assured her and she jumped off her chair and rushed over to him, planting herself on his lap.

"Awesome! You're so not going to regret this!" She grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him soundly, her fingers stroking his cheeks. The kiss turned deeper and it ended when both needed to pull back for air.

"I'm going to the bathroom to fix myself up, or we're never going to get out of here," she informed him and planted another little kiss on the lips. Then another before climbed off of him, but didn't leave.

"Damn it, you're just so cute!" she laughed and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Cute? Great," Sam muttered and rolled his eyes which only caused Jessica to laugh harder the whole way to the bathroom.

* * *

Sam held the door open to Jess as they left the apartment. They walked hand in hand down the street, the sun still setting in the distance. The party was being held in a frat house not far away so they decided to walk. They were both probably going to drink at the party, so taking a car didn't make any sense.

"Sam! Jess!" They both turned when they heard Brady call for them from the other side of the street. They waved him over and Sam and Jess waited for him to hurry across to join them. Sam immediately saw Brady's slightly glazed eyes as his friend came near and realized that Brady had had probably taken something right before going out.

"You okay?" Sam asked Brady. They could hear the music playing from the frat house now and Brady just grinned widely.

"Quit worrying, Sammy. I'll be fine," Brady said and threw his arm around Sam's shoulders, nearly pulling him off balance.

"Now you enjoy tonight. Deal?" Brady ruffled his blond hair with a hand before doing the same playfully to Sam's.

"Deal," Sam sighed, but forced himself to smile. He took Jess's hand in his as they entered the house.

"Who the hell invited you guys?" was the first welcoming voice they met as they stepped inside.

"Jacob. Great," Sam muttered, and he and Brady shared a knowing look. Jess grimaced when the tall jock stopped in front of them and made a suggestive gesture with tongue in her direction.

"I believe it was an open invitation," Brady answered, stepping forward to stand face to face with the taller man and deliberately placing himself between Jacob and Jess. Jacob moved his eyes from the pretty blonde girl to the petty excuse of a man in front of him.

"No fucktards allowed," Jacob pushed Brady hard in the shoulder, nearly shoving him down and Sam rushed up to stand beside his friend.

"Well, that doesn't explain the hell did you get in then, does it?" Sam said snidely.

"Last time I checked this wasn't your frat house and you don't get to make the guest rules."

"Well look who got his nose out of his book," Jacob teased and stood up closer to Sam. Jacob stood a few inches shorter than Sam, but was built much bigger. Sam didn't allow himself to be intimidated, knowing that he could take the other man down if necessary.

"Told you this was a bad idea," Sam muttered just loudly enough for Brady to hear, but his friend just shook off Sam's concern and pressed past Jacob. Sam followed quickly, Jess following in his wake when Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Where you going sweetheart? What's a hottie like you doing with that geek anyway?" He pushed her back lightly so he could see her face.

"Get your hands off her!" Sam pushed Jacob away from his girlfriend and quickly placed himself between him and Jess. That was all Jacob needed before he threw his fist out, connecting it with the wall. Sam had seen it coming, pushing Jess out of the way and ducking just in time. He stepped back instead, not wanting to escalate the fight but Jacob was beyond caring. He sent another first flying wild and this time Sam grabbed it and sent it back in Jacobs' own face. It made the other people there laugh and that just triggered the jock's anger even more.

"You piece of shit!" Jacob suddenly grabbed Sam's neck unexpectedly and held it as he smashed his fist into Sam's face. Jess screamed and Sam fell back a bit once Jacob released him. He rested against the wall, feeling blood running down from his nose. Sam almost growled in anger, but Brady had rushed to Sam's aid and dragged him out of the house, Jess hot on his heels.

"Son of a bitch!" Brady shouted into the house and the three of them collapsed in the lawn in a mass of limbs.

"Geez, Sam. You're bleeding," Jess removed her thin jacket and pressed it against his nose. Sam grunted and tried to twist his head away, but Jess held it in place.

"Man that was the shortest party in the history of parties," Brady complained and watched as Jess pulled Sam back on his feet.

"I didn't even see Becky! And here you were worried that I was going to be the one getting us into trouble."

"Hey, I tried to avoid a fight," Sam huffed, trying not to laugh because it made his nose hurt.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Or at least dodge blows. That was epic man!" Brady clapped his hands before going up beside his friend and put Sam's arm over his shoulder to help support him.

"Let's just say my brother likes to practice fighting. Don't ask why." Sam winced as pain shot from his nose.

"No need to," Brady muttered. Sam frowned, but let it go. The three headed over to Sam's apartment and together they spent the rest of evening and night together. Jess called in an order for Chinese food and they piled onto Sam's couch for an evening of drinking, watching movies and healing Sam's bloody nose.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** There is one sex scene in this chapter and although it's describing what's going on it's not going into too much details lol. Also keep in mind, this is like the very first time I've written a scene like that so... yeah. *Awkward* LOL

Just read haha

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_1 week later _

"Ta Da! Welcome to your new home!" Sam laughed as Jess entered the bedroom. He had just gotten rid of all the boxes and placed the last of Jess' stuff around the room like she wanted it.

"Just like I imagined," she smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and looking around the room, seeing both of their things now mixed together.

"Hope you're not regretting it." Jess said, turning down the covers on Sam's king sized bed. Sam laughed and laid down on his bed, turning on the T.V.

"Not yet, no," he joked and Jess punched him lightly on the shoulder and laid down beside him. "Oh! Is that "The Hot Chick"?" Jess asked as she looked at the T.V.

"The what?" Sam looked at the T.V too and tilted his head.

"Yeah. It's a movie. It kind of sucks," Jess shrugged and Sam laughed. She leaned down to kiss him, resting a hand on his chest. Sam closed his eyes when he felt her lips on his and kissed her back, letting his hand run from her neck and down her arm to her hand on his chest. The kiss grew deeper and Jessica smiled when Sam moaned and ran her hand down his chest to his belt buckle. Just then there was a knock the door, making both of them jump.

"Oh, go away," Sam complained and Jess laughed, resting her forehead against his collar.

"I guess we better get that," she huffed disappointed by the interruption and got up and disappeared out of the room. Sam closed his eyes and just lay resting until he recognized Brady's voice in the other room. "Brady, you are so dead," he groaned to himself and got up to join his friend and girlfriend.

* * *

"Another party? Man, who's at all the parties? Jacob. Who wants to fight us at every party? Jacob," Sam tried to remind Brady of their previously very unsuccessful party plans as they left their classroom.

"Yeah, but we can't give up, man. That just lets Jacob know he can boss people around," Brady defended and Sam sighed loudly. He couldn't really disagree. He wasn't one to deliberately provoke a confrontation, but there were few things that he hated more than a bully. He knew that avoiding Jacob would only embolden him even more and the next person he targeted probably would not be able to handle the situation as well as he could, but Sam had no doubt that this party would end as badly as the last one did.

"When is it?" Sam asked, resigning himself to another unpleasant evening.

"Saturday," Brady answered before nodding at something up ahead in the corridor.

"Asshole alert." Sure enough, Jacob was coming out of a classroom just as they came down the hall and too late to avoid an ugly confrontation.

"Well look who's here. Dumb and Dumber," Jacob said as soon as he saw Sam and Brady. His jock friends laughed with him, clearly egging him on. Sam and Brady shared a knowing looks and rolled their eyes. Jacob wasn't necessarily a stupid jock, but his one-liners showed a distinct lack of imagination.

"You should watch CSI: Miami. Even their one-liners are better then yours," Brady teased. "And that says a lot." Jacob just laughed and walked by them, intentionally knocking his shoulder against Sam's and using enough force to push Sam back.

"I assume you two around going to crash party Saturday night too? For like five minutes until I break your nose again," Jacob looked over his shoulder and aimed at Sam with his hand, formed as a gun before pulling the trigger. Sam didn't comment, just giving Jacob a rude gesture his middle finger and continued on his way down the hall. He was not looking forward to this.

* * *

Sam tried to put the confrontation with Jacob out of his mind. He and Jess had a nice evening together, just enjoying one another's company. She had prepared some kind of noodle dish with chicken for dinner that they ate on the couch, watching TV until nearly midnight. The streetlights shone through the drapes as Sam stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers before getting into bed. He could hear Jessica in the bathroom brushing her teeth so he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the pillow. He must have dozed off because the next time he opened his eyes, Jessica was joining him under the covers dressed only in her underwear.

"Did I wake you?" she whispered into his ear.

"Nah. Just dozed off a bit," Sam whispered back, looking into her dark eyes, the lights from the street reflecting in them. None of them said anything until Jess moved and straddled his waist.

"What you're doing?" Sam asked, coming fully awake.

"Isn't it obvious?" she leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back and her long hair fell as a curtain on one side.

"I sure hope so," he chuckled and sat up a bit. Jess trailed her fingers lightly down his clothed chest and gasped when he sucked at her neck, leaving a mark against her fair skin.

"Oh man. Now I have to wear a scarf tomorrow," she laughed, but it quietly blended over to a satisfied sigh. She hooked her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor before their lips connected again. Sam let his hand run up her spine, sending shivers across her skin and started fiddling with hooks on her bra, surprising her when it popped easily.

"Pfft, and people say it's hard," Sam bragged with a laugh and Jess kissed his lips, laughing as well.

"Show-off," she joked and tossed the garment off the bed and gave Sam a little push so he laid down again. They clumsily removed the rest of the clothing in a mix of giggling and laughter. The laughter slowly died as they started kissing again and Jess moved a little on top of him, pulling the covers back over them. She put her hands on either side of Sam's head and smiled.

"So..." she started, remaining nearly motionless as she studied Sam's face inches from hers, trying to gage his reaction to her boldness.

"So...?" he whispered back.

"You don't mind me on top?" she chuckled. Sam let his eyes wander a little, causing Jess to laugh and lay down on top of him, a little self conscious although there wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

"Hell no," he panted as she adjusted a little on top of him. Jess smiled at him, stroking his cheek and nuzzled his nose with hers,

"Good. I like it this way," she whispered seductively and kissed him deeply. Sam just smiled and they kissed again and Jess let a hand run slowly down his warm chest. He let his hand run up her arm, down her side and resting it against the small of her back. Slowly she started moving without pausing and she placed her hands back on both sides of his head on the bed. They kissed when their lips came close enough, moaning and gasping into each others mouths, eyes closed and hands cherishing the other ones body. Jess sought out his hands with her own and placed them down on bed on either side of his head while locking their grips together. There was no other sounds in the room besides the gentle moans coming from them and just then everything seemed perfect. Quiet and intimate, just the two of them in their apartment and seemingly the only beings in the universe.

"Ah, ah," Sam moaned and tilted his head back while Jess rode him. He could feel her sweet lips kiss his neck before leaving a mark on him too, feeling her laughter against his skin.

"I don't... look good in turtleneck," Sam panted a laugh.

"Totally agree," she snickered and stroked his cheek,

"Prefer this look actually," she smiled mischievously and let her hands lightly massage his chest. She locked her arms around his neck as he sat up in bed, bringing her into a sitting position on his lap with her legs wrapped tightly about his waist. He kissed her neck before resting his forehead against her collar, breathing in the scent of her. She noticed the change in him and clawed his back and bit his ear playfully, then ran a hand through his hair while slightly wiggling her bottom against his, both moaning. Sam let his head fall back a little, closing his eyes, soft moans rolling up his throat. Jess moaned too and locked herself in place, flush against Sam's chest.

"I knew you were special," Jess gasped and looked down into Sam's pleasure-filled eyes, placing both of her hands on either side of his neck before they kissed again. He slowly turned her over so when they hit the mattress she was lying down next to him. They kissed softly before Jess ran her hand up to his hair at the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss.

* * *

"I was thinking about taking a trip to the beach tomorrow and rent a hut there. We'd be back again on Saturday," Jess said, turning her head so that she could face Sam. They were lying in bed, Sam's arms around Jess and her back against his chest, enjoying the silence of the night and the few passing cars outside the apartment.

"Uhm. Sure," Sam didn't bother opening his eyes and just nuzzled deeper into Jess' neck. She probably could have told him that she was planning a trip to the moon and he'd be agreeing with her at that moment. Jess smiled happily and settled in more closely against him,

"Come on. Becky and her brother are coming too. Maybe you can ask Brady if he wants to come along?" Jess asked.

"Sure, but Brady can't. He said he had to go somewhere tomorrow. We're going to another party on Saturday so guess he wont be long," Sam explained. Jess nodded tiredly and soon enough the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

"Sam!" Becky squealed when Sam and Jess arrived at the huts by the beach. The slender blond came running and tossed her arms around both of them in a group hug.

"Geez, Becky. One would believe we haven't seen each other in years. We go to same school you know," Sam snickered and Becky punched him in the arm playfully.

"Fine, next time I'll punch you instead and call you nasty things," Becky teased before returning to her brother. Turned out the two of them was going to share hut while Sam and Jess had another one, making her waggle her eyebrows suggestively.

"Come, we have to test the waters!" Jess grinned from ear to ear and got her bag out of the trunk of her car.

"See you in ten?" she asked Becky and all four of them went into their cabins to settle and put on their bathing suits. When Sam ended up looking at the sea instead of going inside to change, Jess hurried out and grabbed his arm,

"You can help me put on my bikini," she teased and pulled him inside.

"Put it on? Damn," he pouted followed by her bright laughter.

* * *

The day passed too quickly, but they had had fun. They had eaten shrimp and white bread with a bottle white wine that Becky had stashed in her cooler, followed by some fresh strawberries from the local farmer's market. Becky's brother, Zach had to leave early next morning so they went to bed pretty early while Sam and Jess stayed up, taking a late night swim.

"This is nice," Jess snickered and pulled herself flush against Sam's chest, arms locked around his neck and kissed him sweetly a couple of times.

"Yeah," Sam said shortly, his long arms completely embracing Jess' slim waist. The water reached them to their necks and sometimes they would loose the footing on the ground and clumsily trying to stay above water by kicking with their legs. Then when finally getting their footing back they would share a long and passionate kiss, wet by the water. Jess bit at his bottom lip just to bring him into another long kiss.

"Maybe we should get back to the cabin," Sam suggested and they swam back up on the beach, gathered their belongings and walked the short distance. Jess walked a little behind although Sam carried the heaviest stuff and smiled mischievously as he put their things down right inside the door before straightening up again to wait for her. Jess was struck again by just how gorgeous a man Sam was. Seeing him standing there, dripping water from their swim had her nearly drooling. He had a more than decent body that he normally kept hidden under baggy clothing, and she would have wondered if that had anything to do about his mysterious past if it hadn't been for her being so turned on right at that moment.

"Let's continue this inside," Jess said eagerly and hurried over to him. She locked her hand on his neck and pulled him down into a kiss before closing the door behind them with her foot.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so hardly anyone's reading, but big kisses and love to you who do! =D

Little warning about mention of drugs in this one. Oh and Dean shows up in next chapter! ;D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Dude, what took so long?" Brady jumped up from where he was sitting outside his apartment. The day had already passed slowly and Sam was fifteen minutes too late.

"Sorry man. I was at the beach and wanted to get the sea water out of my hair," Sam explained, shrugging. Brady just shook it off as they set off for the party.

"So where's Jessica today?" Brady asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Thought she'd be joining us, seeing how the two of you are joined at the hip now."

"She's got a test on Monday so she wanted to just a jump start on her studying," Sam explained.

"What? Lame, she got all day Sunday for that," Brady tilted his head a bit and looked at Sam curiously.

"She's doing it now because she was busy last night and doesn't want to fall behind," Sam punched Brady lightly in the shoulder.

"Well maybe you should have stayed and help her. You know. Make the reading more interesting," Brady laughed when Sam just groaned and rolled his eyes.  
As they walked up the steps to the house Brady's cell phone started ringing.

"Let me get that," Brady stopped up and looked at Sam.

"Why don't you just head up. I'll be there in a sec." Sam nodded. Brady walked a little down the street a bit, making sure Sam had gone inside before answering.

"Yeah?" Brady said into the phone, then grinned,

"You're using phone now?" He sighed loudly and shoved one hand into his jacket's pocket while listening to the voice on the other line.

"It's apparently going smooth as hell. You're gonna be pleased," Brady bragged. The voice on the other end of the call asked another question and Brady grinned wickedly.

"The girl? She's as unaware as Sam. She won't see it coming, I promise." He listened to his caller, his expression hardening slightly as he his instructions were revised.

"Wait even longer? How long? Two months? Oh great," He pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and leaned against a street lamp, holding the cigarette between his lips as he lit it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening. I'll make sure he's fine. I'm wearing his best friend for a reason. What? I'm not being a smartass," Brady defended and his eyes turned black for a moment before blinking it away.

"Okay. I'll keep in contra-" the phone clicked on the other line and Brady just looked stupidly at the phone for a second,

"Azazel..." He rolled his eyes and headed up to the party.

* * *

Sam and Brady had managed to enjoy the the party for almost an hour before Jacob spotted them. The mood in the room cooled noticeably as the other student approached them.

"Come to turn the party to a geek feast?" Jacob snorted drunkenly, arm lazily draped over the shoulder of a pretty raven haired girl who clearly had had far too much to drink.

"Come on, drop it, Jacob. Don't you have anything better to do then walking around making a fool out of yourself?" Sam put his beer bottle down, ready to leave, but Jacob grabbed him hard by the arm.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jacob sneered in his face and Sam grimaced at the stench of alcohol. The girl next to Jacob told him to let go of Sam, but he simply ignored her.

"I'd ask you the same question," Sam said quietly and ripped his arm out of Jacob's grasp. That was all that needed to ignite the anger in Jacobs' drunken mind. He swung out his arm in Sam's direction, but his movements were slow and Sam easily avoided it. Sam grabbed his arm and spun him around once so Jacob was flung against the wall. The other kids in the room laughed at seeing display and Jacob roared in fury, lunging for Sam again. This time Sam didn't hesitate and struck out with his fist, connecting with the side of Jacob's face. The group of kids gasped in a mix of awe and sympathy for Jacob for what looked like a solid punch. The jock had lost balance and slid to the floor and some of his friends tried to help him up.  
Brady took the opportunity to drag Sam out of the room and down the hall.

"Dude. That was so badass!" Brady laughed a bit too loudly, clearly having had more to drink then Sam. They were soon outside again, but Brady pulled him in the opposite direction than where they had come from.

"Brady. It's that way," Sam pointed over his shoulder.

"I know, but I could use some food. They didn't have anything to eat at that party. Could you use some food? I could," Brady snickered and put his arm over Sam's shoulders, all but dragging him along.

"I suppose," Sam shrugged. At least they were out of that party and he could head home as soon as they grabbed something.  
Thirty minutes later the two of them headed back down the road heading towards Sam's apartment. Sam pulled out his phone to call Jess and let her know that he'd be there in a few minutes and not to worry. It was by the student center building that Sam spotted Jacob and three others of his buddies. He sighed inwardly, not wanting this to escalate any further than it already had.

"Hey guy, look who we've got here. Geek-boy and his drug buddy again." Jacob wasn't smiling his usual cocky smile and looked rather angry. And still drunk enough to be dangerous.

"You made a fool out of me in there," the jock snarled, deliberately moving to invade Sam's personal space and come nearly nose to nose with the taller, but more slender kid.

"I think that was your own fault," Brady said nonchalantly as he slumped down on a bench, taking a break. Sam wanted to tell him to get up, that they needed to get the hell out of there but then Jacob grabbed him by the collar and before Sam could respond, punched him hard in the face. Sam moaned in pain and everything went blurry. The sounds around him became muffled and he realized Jacob had almost knocked him unconscious there. He thought he could hear Brady shouting somewhere far away and then Sam also realized that he was being dragged somewhere.

"Lemme go," Sam mumbled, fighting against the strong arms holding him.

"Oh, no. It's payback time," Jacob said very loudly. Sam shook his head just as whoever was holding him dropped him down onto the hard pavement. He looked around and saw that they had dragged him behind the building and out of sight of any students that might have been passing by this late, hidden by the dark shadows.

"What are you doing?" Sam tried to back away as he saw the beer bottles in the bullies' hands. Two of Jacobs' buddies came up behind him and hauled him to his feet, holding his arms so he could only struggle helplessly. Jacob stepped forward and grabbed Sam's jaw, forcing his head back and emptying the contents of the bottle in his hand down Sam's throat. Sam sputtered and coughed, but had no choice but to swallow or choke on whatever liquid was pouring into his mouth.

"Tell me how you feel after that," Jacob sneered and held out his hand for one of his friends to hand him another bottle.

"Oh and before you loose it completely... it's not just alcohol in here," he informed Sam before starting to empty the second beer bottle down his throat. Sam tried desperately to get loose from the jocks' strong hold, but was unable to break free. His mind was spinning and he heard laughter all around him. Fear blossomed in his chest, thinking of what the hell they were poisoning him with.  
Suddenly he was dropped to the ground and he rolled onto his side, coughing weakly. He forced his eyes open when he heard a truly pissed off yell somewhere near.

"Brady..." Sam mumbled when he saw his friend lunge at Jacob. The remaining jocks gaped shocked at the strength Brady showed while throwing punch after punch in Jacobs' face. Sam's vision was growing more blurry with each second and he couldn't understand what was happening around him.

* * *

Brady sat up straighter on the bench as the bullies dragged Sam off behind the building. He hesitated, not certain if he should keep the drunken act going or go after them. It wasn't that he really cared what they did to Sam, but Azazel was sure as hell not going be happy with him if his ace in the hole was hurt beyond repair. And Azazel would not hesitate to take it out of his hide if his favorite child was hurt. It was when he saw the bottles of beer that the jocks were forcing down Sam's throat that Brady dropped the act and ran as fast as he could at them. The jocks holding Sam dropped him when Brady's fist connected with Jacob's face, nose cracking at first hit.

"What the hell!" one shouted, completely shocked by the strength the supposed druggie had. Brady just glared at them before pounding his fist into Jacob's face two more times before stopping, knowing killing off a guy here was a bad idea when his job wasn't done yet. Jacob's face was a complete disaster already though, nose broken and blood running from deep splits in his lip and cheek. Two of the jocks helped Jacob up, but Brady grabbed the third one by the collar and snarled in his face.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," Brady warned eerily, but let the kid go. He watched them go and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes going black for a second. He had the distinct feeling that they wouldn't be giving him any trouble in the foreseeable future.

"That felt good," he laughed,  
His gloating was cut short when he remembered why he had wasted time on the shitheads and ran over to Sam.

"Sam? Sam?" Brady slipped right back in his role of concerned best friend as he knelt by Sam, who had managed to haul himself up into a seated position, leaning heavily on his hands.

"Wh-what happ'nd," Sam licked his lips before spitting. Whatever they had forced into him left a horrible taste in his mouth. His eyes were narrowed to mere slits as he looked about at his suroundings and then up at the blurry form of his friend. Blood was running from a nasty cut on his lip from where Jacob had punched him, but that seemed to be the least of his injuries. Brady cocked his head at Sam's behavior and had a sinking feeling that more happened than a quick beat down. He spotted one of the fallen beer bottles and picked it up, sniffing at the contents. Recognizing the smell of it he tossed the bottle as far as he could in anger before picking up his phone and dialing 911.

"We need an ambulance! Stanford University - behind the student services building!" Brady bit his lip to keep from shouting at the lady on the other end of the call. She kept asking stupid questions and he hung up on her as soon as she said that the ambulance was on the way. While he was on the phone Sam had tried to climb to his feet and ended up sprawled on the ground, his body trying to cough out what had been force into it. Brady knelt down next to him and pulled him upright so he wouldn't choke, Sam's head lolling to rest against his shoulder.

"T's is cr'p," Sam mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I bet it is. You've got to stay awake. I'm pretty sure you're close to overdosing here." Brady cursed his stupidity at letting it get this far and felt a wave of relief wash over him when he heard the ambulance.

"Hold in there, buddy. I can see the ambulance now," Brady assured Sam, checking his pulse, noticing that he was close to losing consciousness now.

"You're a g'd fr'nd," Sam mumbled, as if that was important, slumping heavily onto Brady's shoulder.  
Brady began to panic, patting Sam's cheeks in a desperate attempt to rouse him while cursing the ambulance for being so slow. He wasn't all fond of the touchy feel-y thing, but couldn't drop out of character now. He could only sit there and watch the darkness was lit by the flashing lights the ambulance finally arrived. There were some other people that began to gather nearby, curious at what was going on. Just as the paramedics came up to them, Brady noticed that Sam had stopped moving.

"Oh damn!"


	4. Epilouge

Aaaaand scene!

Final chapter - or an Epilouge for that matter. Takes place at the end of 5x20 _"The Devil You Know"_ and finally Dean's here! ;D

Let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Epilouge**

"You almost died?" Dean shouted as soon as they got out of the car. Brady was smirking in the backseat after randomly telling Dean about their younger days when he had first taken over good boy Brady's body. Crowley just rolled his eyes at the family drama and got out of the car as well.

"Dean, it wasn't that big a deal! Stop listening to him," Sam insisted and gave Brady a murderous glare as the demon followed them out of the car.

"Oh, but it was. They had to pump his stomach and everything," Brady said dramatically.

"You shut up," Dean ordered the blond guy. He knew they didn't need to worry about him escaping them seeing as Crowley had gotten his fellow demon stuck in a really bad place by making it appear that Brady had sided with Crowley and working against Lucifer's cause.

"Dean, can we focus on what's important?" Sam demanded. He grabbed Brady roughly by the neck and pulled the demon with him into the alley, a tattered image of a man being shaved on one of the walls.

"Yeah. I totally saved his ass back then," Brady reminded them and Sam pushed the demon away from him in anger.

"Why have you stayed in him all these years?" Sam growled, pain and anger blending into a nasty mix.

"Why didn't you leave Brady alone when we lost contact?" Brady shoved his hands into his pockets and merely shrugged.

"After I was done with you and Jessica, Azazel let me know what he thought about that whole incident and letting you get hurt," he explained. Dean let Sam have his moment with the demon and kept Crowley from interrupting them.

"What you talking about?" Sam swallowed hard, not liking where this was going.

"Azazel was an ungrateful bastard," Brady explained.

"He doesn't like it when things don't go as planned."

"Well boo hoo," Sam interrupted him and Brady smirked.

"Oh don't "boo hoo" me, you arrogant little prick. Yellow eyes sure knew how to make someone pay for making a mistake, but at least I came out of it alive. Brady? Well, let's just say that Azazel wasn't really concerned what happened to the meatsuit I was trapped in. So, call me sentimental. I stayed with him, otherwise Brady would have been worm food years ago," the demon explained, smirking at the horror he could see in Sam's eyes,

"Besides, I was kind of hoping to run into you again. Get the credit I deserve. After all, it did all come together in the end. Azazel got his prize and I had some fun with sweet little Jessica," he grinned wickedly and suddenly Sam shoved him against the wall, Ruby's knife against his throat. Brady could see the fury in Sam's eyes as the edge of the blade brushed his skin. Despite looking close to losing whatever little control he still had, Sam wasn't going to kill him. Not yet. Not before they had the information they needed.

"Remember when sweet, innocent Jessica came and said she wanted to move in with you into your apartment?" Brady continued teasing.

"I was the one who planted that idea into her head. Needed to get you two going seeing how you were more in love with good grades and didn't notice when a pretty girl was all but throwing herself at you, right?" he chuckled.

"Also, remember the phone calls I got once in a while? When I always had to leave the room or step away because they were so important? That was Azazel, checking up on his prize investment and keeping me on a leash. Because you know, cutting someone's throat at campus to contact him wouldn't make things easier with the job I had," he said matter-of-factly, enjoying the rage in Sam's eyes that just kept growing, hoping to break him. Sam sliced the edge of the blade against his throat, the shallow cut sizzling in the knife's wake.

"Oh, one last thing. Remember Jacob?" Brady asked.

"Ever wondered what happened to him? After you were back where you were supposed to be and Azazel had finished taking out his frustration out of my hide, I went after him for a little payback. With Azazel's blessing of course, since he'd nearly undone decades of planning with a moment of stupidity. I didn't appreciate getting into trouble with my boss because of him. From what I understand, they still occasionally find bits of him every now and then." Sam closed his eyes and looked away, unable to meet the demon's mocking gaze. Sure, he had hated that asshole, but he wouldn't have wished such a gruesome death upon his worst enemy. Well, his human enemies anyway.

"Sam," Dean spoke up, needing to get his brother's attention before Sam gave in and they lost whatever information Brady could give them. The demon grinned as Sam reluctantly released him and stepped back. Brady straightened his suit and his trademark smirk melted away a little as Crowley came over. He had no other choice but to give them the information they wanted.

* * *

"You okay?" Dean asked as Sam stopped by the Impala, his gaze staring off into the distance. Crowley was long gone and Sam had sent whatever was left of Brady to his final rest.

"Not really. no," Sam said softly. The stone cold expression he had worn while talking to Brady was melting away, replaced by one of deep grief. Dean looked over to where Brady's body was leaning against the wall in the alley, sympathy clear on his face for both Sam and the man who had once been his brother's friend.

"Sam," Dean started, but he didn't really know what to say to make things better. Not this time. He put a hand on Sam's arm and stood still until his brother said something.

"What can I say that isn't already obvious?" Sam asked morosely, looked hopelessly at his brother. He turned his gaze back to the body in the alley again.

"My best friend was a demon." Dean hated the pain in his brother's eyes, seeing more evidence of just how badly Sam's life had been toyed with by those black-eyed bastards. He wanted to give Sam some comfort, something that would make what had just happened all right when he remembered something Brady had said.

"No, he wasn't, Sam. Not all along. For most of the time you knew the real Brady right? That's the guy who was your friend. Not that thing," Dean insisted.

"Yeah," Sam muttered.

"He was my friend, and he ended up killed like everyone else I've ever loved or cared about. Because of me." Dean opened the door to the Impala for Sam, but was stopped when his little brother put a hand on the door, hesitating.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"For five years that thing walked around in Brady's body. I can't just leave him there. He doesn't deserves to be left there like a piece of garbage," Sam said and finally tears rolled down his cheeks.

"He deserves to be at peace." Dean had to swallow hard to keep himself from shouting his rage at the universe for this kind of crap that kept seeing to happen to his brother. That everything in his life was now tainted, even his time when Sam thought he had escaped and found his place with friends and a girl free of the supernatural. He rested his hand on Sam's back and then his forehead against Sam's shoulder, closing his eyes and silently comforting him. He couldn't change the past. He couldn't undo all the manipulation and games that Hell has played with Sam's life. He couldn't free Sam of the guilt that yet another person that Sam had cared about suffered for the sin of merely befriending Sam. He couldn't undo all that, but he could be there for his brother, and help him see to his friend's final rest.

"Okay. Let me help you, Sam."


End file.
